Abdul Qamar (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Abdul Qamar Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Bedouin chieftain Legal Status: Citizen of Saudi Arabia, with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former reluctant member of Desert Sword, Pantheon, associate of SHIELD Base of Operation: Mobile; region of Saudi Arabia and Ahmet, Egypt Origin Seeking shelter in an underground tomb in the eastern desert of Egypt, Abdul Qamar discovered a magic scimitar and flying carpet that had belonged to a Thirteenth Century ancestor who had been a champion of his people. Qamar decided to carry on his ancestor's tradition battling evil as the Arabian Knight. Place of Birth: Aqabah, Saudi Arabia Place of Death: Unknown Known Relatives: Maya, Rana, Almira (wives), Faisal, Hassim (son) First Appearance: INCREDIBLE HULK #257 Final Appearance: Thunderbolts #55 History The early life of the Bedouin prince Abdul Qamar remains larely unrevealed. He soon rose to power over his nomadic family, but would often leave to trade goods in the cities. After one such trading run, while seeking shelter in an underground tomb, Qamar discovered a magical scimitar and flying carpet that had belonged to a thirteenth-century ancestor who had been a champion of his nomadic people. Qamar decided to carry on his ancestor's tradition by battling evil as the Arabian Knight. One of the first known activities of the Arabian Knight occurred when Qamar was abducted along with most of Earth's heroes during the so-called first Contest of Champions, but he returned to his people soon after. Later, a desert demon had possessed Qamar's family, including the newest born, hoping that Qamar would kill his son, inadvertenly setting the demon free. When Qamar did not, the demon was banished, leaving his son alive but killing his wives and family. Qamar fled into the desert with his son, swearing vengence. Under circumstances yet to be revealed, Qamar became a special operative for the international espionage organization, SHIELD, and one of his first assignments was infiltrating the superhuman agents working on behalf of Iraq during the Iraqi infiltration of Kuwait. The supervillains, calling themselves Desert Sword, operated under the pretense of threatening Qamar's (presumed) family in order to impress him into service. During this time, the Arabian Knight fought members of the American subversive superteam, Freedom Force. Qamar later stopped the altered soldier known as Sandstorm. Qamar returned to Saudi Arabia after the Iraqi invasion and continued to serve as the Arabian Knight. The Arabian Knight was killed when the being known as Humus Sapien awoke and drained a random persons' lifeforce with every use of his powers. Characteristics Height: 5' 10" (1.75 metres) Weight: 170 lbs (77 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Powers Known Powers: None. Known Abilities: * The Arabian Knight's power derives from his three magical weapons. Qamar's powers derive from his magical equipment. He wields a magical scimitar of an extremely durable magically-honed metal. The sword can fire blasts of pure force, and will do so against anyone who tries to wield the sword without Qamar's permission. * Qamar's magic carpet is also made of extremely durable material, and is capable of levitation and flight at moderate speed. Qamar can mentally control the carpet, and can command it to perform such feats as wrapping around an object or person or rolling itself into a cylinder and acting as a battering ram or whip. * Qamar also possesses a belt-sash of the same material as the carpet, and can mentally manipulate it to magically extend its length to almost ten times its original 8 in. by 4 ft. size. Qamar can animate the material to serve as bonds, lariat, whip, bridge, or climbing rope. * The magic scimitar and sash seem to possess anti-magic capabilities, causing massive damage to magical beings, for example, or exorcising demon-possessed people by wrapping them with the sash. Strength Level: The Arabian Knight possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build, who engages in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: * The Arabian Knight wields a "magic carpet" that responds solely to his mental commands. The carpet can levitate off the ground and propel itself through the air at any speed that the Knight commands. The Arabian Knight seldom has if fly beyond the speed at which he can breathe, approximately 90 miles per hour. The carpet can levitate to any height the Knight commands it, although he has not yet attempted to fly higher than 20,000 feet, the point at which the atmosphere becomes too thin to breathe. Besides its use as transportation, the carpet can be commanded to perform such feats as wrapping around an object or person, or rolling itself into a cylinder and striking like a whip or battering ram. The carpet, empowered by unknown magical forces, is virtually impervious to harm. * The Arabian Knight also wields a golden scimitar, which is capable of emitting beams of concussive magical force. The maximum amount of concussive force the sword can emit at one time is not known, nor is how long (if at all) it takes the sword to "recharge" in between discharges. The Arabian Knight can mentally control the amount of force the sword emits. The sword possesses an enchantment that causes it to discharge magical energy againt anyone other than the Knight who touches it. The Knight can also use the scimitar for scimitar and stabbing. It can cut through steel, stone and other hard materials. * The belt-sash at the Arabian Knight's waist can also be animated by mental command, to serve as bonds, lariat, whip or climbing rope. It is made of the same substance as the flying carpet and is similarly indestructible. It can magically extend in length to almost ten times its ordinary length of four feet. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saudi Arabian Category:Desert Sword members Category:Copy Edit hu:Arab Lovag